


Obey Your Daddy

by JoshDunGivesMeLife (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Josh, Idk everyone makes Josh pudgy he's not, Like just a little pudge on Joshie, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JoshDunGivesMeLife
Summary: Tyler has had a shit day and all he wants to do is come home and fuck his little kitten into the mattress okay





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RegionalSuicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalSuicide/gifts).



> Oneshots are not fun sometimes
> 
> no fuckin puncuation bc why the fuck not

So picture this

Tyler's had an absolute _shit_ day with his car breaking down phone ruined clothes soaking wet from the blistering storms outside and he SLAMS the front door of the house open, looking fucking _pissed_

"Get your fucking tight little ass down here, NOW"

Josh is scrambling downstairs in his pretty pink panties with matching thigh highs that he just loves because they make his pudgy little thighs look so good for his daddy

Anyways he looks fucking terrified because daddy never yells at him like this and he's automatically on the floor in front of Tyler, head bowed and hands behind his back and Tyler just growls, "About fucking time you slut"

Josh flinches and he's so confused about why his daddy is so upset with him but he just whimpers and looks down licking his swollen pink lips and he's just so fucking innocent-

"God, you're so beautiful, little slut, can't wait to fucking tear you apart," Tyler takes a fistful of Josh's pretty pink hair and yanks it back which earns him a yelp and Tyler just grins because he loves hearing his little baby squeal and yell beneath him just like the cute little twink he is

Okay so Josh is looking his daddy in the eyes and he's just close to tears because daddy never acts this mean he's usually nice and caring and sweet to him when he gets home and he's so confused the poor little baby

So yeah Tyler just lets him go and starts taking off his wet clothes and he barks at Josh to go get undressed upstairs and Josh nods quietly and trots back up to their bedroom, taking his clothes off and getting the usual items they needed; lube, a gag, and rope, and he just sits himself on the bed carefully, his cock already half hard and it's absolute TORTURE

And he just fucking hears Tyler stomp up the stairs and he whimpers, biting his lip and bucking his hips up because DAMN hearing Tyler even just WALK makes him horny

Tyler moans at the sight of his little kitten already hard for him on the bed, looking so delicious with his chubby little thighs and just so fucking _fuckable_ with his pretty wet lips and perky little ass and Tyler just can't believe he gets all this to himself

Josh lets out a tiny groan and bucks his hips a little when Tyler sits down on the bed and starts just touching his thighs softly and kissing them and just torturing his beautiful little kitten so much and Josh can't take it the poor thing

He's a big mess and he's whining and begging for daddy to do anything to him just fuck him or touch him PLEASE and there's pre-cum soaking the sheets because he always ends up a huge shaky mess and he's near tears just being tortured by daddy

And so Josh is fucking whimpering and crying and he needs it so bad and he's trying to tell daddy but he's got Tyler's two fingers in his mouth and there's drool running down his chin and Tyler just starts tying Josh up nice and slowly with the soft white rope they have and Josh is fucking DYING over here

Yeah Tyler starts with those fucking delectable little thighs and he ties them back so that his legs are spread nice and open for daddy and Josh's little wrists are next going behind his back so nicely and his feet come after and soon he's all vulnerable with his legs tied apart and he just can't move and FUCK daddy, Josh is begging and pleading please please daddy and now he's got a pretty little gag in his mouth so he just lets out small whines as Tyler starts sucking on his skin and marking over the old hickies and woW

All right now Tyler just fucking loves his little boy okay so he wants to treat his baby real nice and make him feel so good so he flips his kitten over real gently Josh is half wondering what the fuck is going on but his face is smushed into the bed but Tyler fucking pulls his panties down just ever so slightly and starts fucking the shit out of him with his tongue and Josh is yelling into the gag and rutting his hips back into Tyler's mouth because god dAMN does daddy know how to eat ass so good Josh is LOVING IT

Now Tyler gives his baby just a couple more licks and Josh is fucking panting like hell and Tyler smiles and starts palming him through his panties and holy shit Josh is so fucking hard for his daddy and Tyler simply starts grinding against Josh and he's already hard too because fuck who wouldn't be seeing that precious little slut laid out in front of you all pretty like that right

Anyways Tyler quietly lubes up like his whole fucking hand because WOWIE we are going to fuck Joshie into the fucking mattress aren't we so yeah Tyler just starts slipping his whole god damn hand into Josh and well fuck that was a surprise so now Josh is thrashing and bucking back onto Tyler's fisted hand now and shit he's so tight for daddy and now Tyler just needs to fucking rip his baby apart doesn't he holy shit

Tyler takes his hand out nice and slow and lets Josh chill for a sec because this poor little sub is fucking shaking because holy fuck he's already about to cum and Tyler can sense it so he pretty much rips Josh's panties off and Josh makes a little grunt at that because he loved those ones but anyways Tyler slips a god damn cock ring on Josh because that little slut is cumming when daddy says so and Tyler starts placing those little kisses that drive Josh insane all over his back while he's lubing himself up for his baby oh boy

Tyler decides to be a total ass and not give any warning to when he fucking just SLAMS into Josh just fucking smashing his kitten's face into the bed and he's pounding that cute ass so hard and Josh is screaming and moaning and crying because FUCK HOLY SHIT DADDY it feels so good and Tyler knows exactly where to hit his baby at and holy shit does he hit that spot he fucking destroys it whoowee Josh might as well be a puddle because that boy is shuddering and trying to beg his daddy to please please let him cum he needs it so bad daddy

So Tyler finally cums into his baby with one last thrust and Josh is squirming and whimpering and Tyler takes the gag off and Josh fucking LOSES it he's blubbering and rambling on about how fucking good that was and thank you daddy and please let me cum IneeditIneedit daddy

Josh is just dying so okay Tyler flips him back over and Josh is leaking cum all over the bed because he just loves it when daddy fills him up so much he loves having daddy in him so Tyler FINALLY takes the cock ring off and is just blowing on the head of Josh's cock and licking it slowly and just SHIT DADDY Josh is trying anything to get his daddy to do something but he ends up cumming untouched all over his chest and he just sighs cause he's panting and heaving because holy shit he hasn't had sex that good in a while man wowie

So yeah anyways Tyler starts untying his little baby and cleaning him up and mumbling little apologies about yelling at him and how he'll buy Josh ten new pairs of panties because he didn't mean to rip Josh's favorite pair but Josh just shakes his head and kisses daddy and they just spoon for a while and Josh is licking chocolate frosting off his fingers because he just had to have the rest of the cake that was in the fridge and how could Tyler say no to his little kitten so now they were sharing little bits of cake while Tyler snuggled with his baby and planted nice kisses all over and mostly they were just making out nice and slow because Josh liked how good it tasted when he and Tyler shared the chocolate frosting between them and Josh was just Tyler's pudgy little baby boy forever and always and they went out the next day to buy more panties and Tyler ended up fucking Josh in the Victoria's Secret dressing room because well if you saw what that little twink was wearing-

Well the end hope you had fun

**Author's Note:**

> whee


End file.
